User blog:Fredy-san/That reload speed....
You might be wondering. How much 10% reload speed can affect your DPS? It is a question that made from one of my hacker friend who do 4 nimble hack even he already has Titan arm (for an over-total of 115% reload speed) to compare againts 3 nimble (total of 90%) + 1 smart target (+15% damage) He showed me DPS calc of 4 favorite guns; Shockfield, HKS300, Hornet and Trailblazer. All in its mobile version and 10*** grade but only filled two augments, deadly and overclocked. Before I started, I also want to say: Mobile version is a lot harder than desktop version due to reasons you don't have masteries, inaccurate aiming, and a lot of OP guns have been nerfed. You should also check the additional part section Shockfield Shockfield in mobile has nerfed RPS, down from 8 to 5 (for anyone who not noticed) in place of full auto shots. Thus in mobile, the red will have 640 x 10 pellets x 10 RPS (overclocked) = 64000 rough DPS. Now then due to its only 5 capacity, it means you will take 2 reloads times its' 2 seconds reload time to fulfill that 10 RPS. On 90% reload speed, thats 0.2 seconds x 2 reloads needed = 0.4 seconds addition for 1 second firing. So you will have 64000 x 1.15 / 1.4 second = 52571 DPS But in my friend case who went so far ahead as that overdrive reload time, his shockfield will deal FLAT DPS of 64000 DPS since he got zero reload time. the catch of 3rd augment: No alternative, any augment you used on 3rd slot will got beaten out straight away. Btw, me and my friend dont give a heck about 25% energy resistance of necrosis, this gun simply still deals better damage as long all pellets hit which every Heavy on DaD do on point blank (we are IMMORTALS... temporarily) . If you got this gun on Heavy's HtL + Crit build with zero reload, you are going to take down a savage necrosis including it spawns below 25 seconds provided that you have enough health to tank about 2~3 hits not on DaD and your team mates gunning it down as well. HIKS S300 Your beloved sniper in desktop is nerfed really hard on mobile (from 4 down to 2 RPS) however lets get into the calculation. First, this thing has two part calculation, its main bullet and the DoT. For that its main bullet will have 6000 damage on hit and followed with 2000 DoT for a total of 8000 x 4 RPS = 32000 DPS rough. HIKS S300 has 1.8 second reload time which means it only have 0.18 second reload time on 90% cut and with its' 8 capacity, it has 2 seconds of firing time on 4 RPS overclocked = it would be 0.91 multiplier if its reload time distributed to each second of firing. So on first case, it will have 6000 x 1.15 + 2000 = 8900 x 4 RPS = 35600 DPS rough x 0.91 multiplier = 32396 DPS nett This is slightly better than my friend since his HIKS will only deal flat out 32000 DPS on zero reload time. On HtL however 6000 x 2.4 + 2000 = 16400 x 4 RPS = 65600 x 0.91 = 59696 DPS nett zero reload; 6000 x 2.25 + 2000 = 15500 x 4 RPS = 62000 DPS nett Hornet 3700 damage, 2.4 seconds reload time, 2.5 seconds firing sustain from 30 base Cap / 12 RPS overclocked and no change at all from its dekstop version. This gun is easy to calculate. But first I rounded to firing two clips to make the numbers easier. 5 seconds firing = 0.48 reload time (2 reloads for 2 clips, 90% cut) = 0.904 multiplier on DPS. 3700 x 12 RPS = 44400 x 1.15 smart target = 51060 x 0.904 multiplier = 46158 DPS. This one got noticeable gap againts zero reload time Hornet which is 44000 flat DPS But lets take a look on HtL 25 (+125% damage) 44000 x 2.4 (1 base + 0.15 smart assist + 1.25 HtL) x 0.904 = 96330.24 DPS zero reload: 44000 x 2.25 (1+1.25 HTL) = 99900 DPS ARRGHHHHH!!!! Trailblazer This gun is also another almost-nerfed-hard favorite gun in mobile version. On desktop, its gets 1 additional pierce for total of 4 pierce, but in mobile its has same 3 pierce like its normal version. Also its RPS toned down from 8 to 5 RPS. Due to its 6 bullets cap, I have to rounded it to 5 clips count so it matchs 30 bullets fired. Means you would have 0.85 second total reload time for 3 seconds firing (10 RPS) from 0.17 reload time (90% cut) x 5 clips = 0.716 multiplier . Needless to count further, the DPS of zero reload time Trailblazer is far better than my 90% reload time + smart assist (about 1000~2000 DPS difference) Conclussion So what is the catch from this experiment? Reload speed could increase your DPS more than you though since it indirectly stacks additional-multiplicative with damage and RPS buffs instead normal additional-plus stack. This thing making me reaugment-hack my head armor smart assist into nimble augment. But one fact, are you really firing your guns all the time other than during fights vs bosses? Also there are things not factored in such as "Last bullet not into reload" for example actual HIKS, your firing is not 2 seconds, but actually is just 1.75 seconds (1st shot (0 sec) - interval (0.25 each for 4 RPS) - 2nd shot (0.25) - interval - 3rd shot (0.5) - interval - 4th (0.75) - interval - 5th (1 sec) - interval - 6th (1.25) - interval - 7th (1.5) - interval - 8th final shot (1.75)- auto reload (0.18, cut 90%) and interval left over 0.07 second - 9th shot (2 seconds time, not 1.93) - repeat ) In there, you have 9 shots in 2 seconds firing actually instead 8 shots. This could put quite big change to low RPS guns calculations due to reload time is lower than interval. Also using smart-assist or any non-reload speed and non-RPS based damage buffs indirectly saves you bullet cost relevant to how much the percentage it is. Since RPS or reload-speed based buffs while equal to increased DPS, you still spewing same number of bullets. So unless you are a cheater who got lots of / infinite money supplies or really dont mind the cost. Go ahead and pick your choice. Additional part When making or replying to comments, it is recommended always checked first the subject is for what version intended, mobile or desktop version. Due to many difference especially for guns actual damage output. In mobile, we are not limited by RPS since every guns are full auto. But on desktop, many guns are semi-auto which limited to human click speed of average at 6 clicks/second except you are using macros or auto-clicker or simply fast clicker. Then on desktop, you have masteries which really changes the way you seeing DPS things. For example 5% extra damage on level 1 sniper rifle mastery could put Hornet above shockfield on early levels unless shockfield manage to get level 5 shotgun mastery which usually obtained late. Due to nerfs also, one of big change is on common question "Which is stronger between Hornet vs HIKS S300?" answer. On mobile version, Hornet is stronger than HIKS 300 even if masteries applied, period. But on desktop, how strong HIKS300 is depends on how fast you click. If you can click at least 7 times/seconds or faster, your HIKS300 will be stronger than Hornet. Category:Blog posts